Saix's happy little ending
by WhyWasISoDumb
Summary: Hi, I wrote this story to mess with my friend! It's a short one-shot about Saix. Katherine, the friend I was messing with, is the OC in this story. Happy reading! Please don't take this offensively. Thanks! R&R!


**Well, my friend and I were on TinyChat. You see, her name is Katherine. She loves Saix, but hates Marluxia. So her reaction to my pretty story are there. If you can't tell, I'm not much of a Saix fan. I like Axel a lot more. Sorry if it's badly written. I spent... literally... twenty minutes I guess... writing this. xD I spent a few minutes trying to think about what I was going to write next. Hope you like the ending! I didn't want to make her cry or anything, so I tried to make it comical. xD**

[19:54] meganm1996: Saix walked in the room and looked at Katherine.

[19:54] rokushion: o_O

[19:55] meganm1996: "Hey!" He greeted, grinning and walking towards her.

[19:55] meganm1996: Katherine looked up, blinking. "Hey!" She said, smiling at him.

[19:55] meganm1996: It was then Saix noticed that Marluxia was sitting next to Katherine with his arm around

[19:55] meganm1996: her.

[19:55] meganm1996: Saix looked at Marluxia silently.

[19:56] meganm1996: Katherine blinked, "Oh, Saix. Marluxia is my new... er... boyfriend." She said, blinking.

[19:56] meganm1996: She frowned

[19:56] rokushion: o_O

[19:56] rokushion: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWW.

[19:57] meganm1996: Saix blinked, frowning. "Oh... I'll... talk to you later then..." He said, looking down.

[19:58] meganm1996: Saix backed out of the room, feeling his heart shatter into peices.

[19:58] meganm1996: He ran to the roof of Castle Oblivion, the only place no one thought to look for him at.

[19:58] rokushion: ._.

[19:59] rokushion: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[19:59] rokushion: *kills myself*

[19:59] meganm1996: He sighed, how easy it would be for him to just fling himself off of the edge.

[19:59] meganm1996: He moved quickly, going to stand near the edge. He looked down. A fall from this height

[20:00] meganm1996: would definately kill him.

[20:01] meganm1996: It would make everyone's life easier. Especially Katherine's.

[20:01] rokushion: D:

[20:01] meganm1996: He knew that he loved her, despite the fact that he lacked a heart.

[20:02] meganm1996: However, it appeared that she didn't exactly return the feeling.

[20:02] rokushion: =_=

[20:03] meganm1996: Saix lifted his foot, ready to fling himself off.

[20:05] meganm1996: He felt a hand on his arm. He was suddenly pulled back away from the edge. "Saix!"

[20:06] meganm1996: Saix looked back, surprised. "Katherine...

[20:06] meganm1996: "

[20:06] meganm1996: He said, blinking.

[20:06] meganm1996: Katherine frowned angrily.

[20:07] meganm1996: "What were you trying to do?" She asked worriedly, clutching his arm tightly.

[20:07] rokushion: ::::::::::::O

[20:07] meganm1996: Saix looked down. "I love you... but you... Marluxia..." He started to mumble.

[20:08] meganm1996: Katherine frowned, looking down. "I love you... I really do... Marluxia threatened to hurt

[20:08] meganm1996: you if I didn't do what he said."

[20:09] meganm1996: Saix blinked, looking at Katherine. "Marluxia won't hurt me... or you for that matter."

[20:09] meganm1996: He said, frowning.

[20:09] rokushion: D:

[20:10] meganm1996: Katherine blinked, looking up at him. "Please, please don't leave me." She begged,

[20:10] meganm1996: wrapping her arms around him tightly.

[20:11] meganm1996: Saix wrapped his arms around her as well, "I won't... ever." He promised.

[20:11] rokushion: :3

[20:11] meganm1996: Katherine let go of him, looking up at him. "We should get inside... It's going to storm

[20:11] meganm1996: soon." She said, looking up at the sky.

[20:12] meganm1996: Saix nodded, "Yeah, good idea." He said, taking a step towards her.

[20:13] meganm1996: His foot slipped out from under him, sliding down off the roof. His eyes widened,

[20:13] meganm1996: "Katherine!" He yelled.

[20:13] rokushion: O.O

[20:14] meganm1996: Katherine screamed, "No! Saix!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face.

[20:14] meganm1996: ... SPLAT.

**Sorry it's short, I don't like writing storys on TinyChat. xD Anyway, hope you liked it. This was a One-Shot, just so you know. The characters are acting very out of character and Mary Sue-ish, but I was bored. Hope you enjoyed that little story I used to mess with my friend. xD **

**Oh, and one thing. Do you like Kingdom Hearts? I hope so if you're reading this story. Do you like role playing? Well... me and my friend, yes the one I was messing with, have a role play site! **

**Here's the link. **

**www . roleplay kingdom hearts . webs . com**

**Be sure to remove the spaces! Thanks!**

**Please review!**

_**Got it memorized?**_


End file.
